Christopher Robson
First Lieutenant Christopher Robson (Service Number TC126-9647-011210) is a Commissioned Officer in the UNSC Marine Corps, and is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. (He uses the Call Sign Eagle-1) Summery Counting time spent in cryo-sleep, Robson is a 27-year veteran of the war. He served in numerous battles throughout the Human-Covenant War. He is regarded as an extremely skilled Marine and a fine combat officer and has been pushed towards greater things through the Officer Candidate School. Biography Early life and military career Christopher Robson was born in 2510 on Teribus Island on Eridanus II. In 2526, when he was eighteen, he enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps and followed it through as a career. He served in many battles, including the Harvest Campaign and the Battle of Reach. Robson comes from a long-line of Military family members and as such has moved around many locations never calling one home. He graduated the Officer Candidate School with top honours as a Second Lieutenant his graduation ceremony was attended by his grandfather former General Dwight Robson. Harvest Campaign Robson's went to Harvest as part of the 16th Marine Regiment and it was here he first saw the horrors of the Human-Covenant War. Here he took part of the UNSC Counter attack and Final Liberation of Harvest. He remained on Harvest for a short Period after the major battles. Battle of Jericho VII After the Battle for Harvest the 16th Marine Regiment was shipped to Jericho VII as part of the defence force and took part in capturing the major objectives. thanks to superior ground numbers the UNSC Marines where able to push back the invading Covenant forces and held them at bay for three days, however the Space battle went poorly and the Regiment was evacuated as the Covenant began to glass the planet. Robson watched in horror as the surface of the planet was reduced to molten magma. Battle of Charybdis IX The remainder of the 16th Marine Regiment was then rushed to Charybdis IX in attempt to halt the Covenant Advance there. Robson Was was given command of the entire company (Normally unheard of in a Second Lieutenant) due to the death of the remaining officers. However this command was to be short lived as no sooner as the UNSC Midsummer Night arrived the planet became over run, with heavy casualties sustained by the Regiment caused both by Covenant forces and Human Insurrectionists. Battle of New Berlin Robson was Re-assigned to the 6th Marine Regiment after the Battle at Charybdis IX and took part in the Battle of New Berlin Colony. It was a UNSC Victory however with the loss of half of the Regiment and several UNSC Frigates, against only two Covenant cruisers. Transfer to ODST After the battle of New Berlin Robson received a transfer to the 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit to train and become an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, as they needed experienced combat officers for the new units. He accepted straight away and shipped to Mars and ODST Training Facility Gamma. Here he was assigned to the 20th Shock Troop Battalion – Bravo Company - Third Platoon, as Platoon Commanding Officer. Duty on board UNSC Thunder Child to Present After completion of their training the entire 20th Shock Troop Battalion was placed on the UNSC Thunder Child and sent to the Planet Reach to receive training for an unknown operation. Thunder Child arrived on 23rd December 2551 and the Entire 20th Shock Troop Battalion where moved from Thunder Child to Camp New Haven. Category:UNSC Marine Corp Category:UNSC Thunder Child Personnel Category:ODST